


Is Mac and Cheese SUPPOSED to Smell Like Cake?

by usachanbeccer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Group chat, Lance is a Meme, Rated for swearing, THIS IS TERRIBLE I'M SO SORRY, This is terrible, lance can't cook, oh goodness me, so is pidge, wrote in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usachanbeccer/pseuds/usachanbeccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sirmemealot: hey quick question for no reason... should macncheese smell like birthday cake???<br/>Acutal Alien™: Oh god what did you do???<br/>Hunkalious: No???</p>
<p>a.k.a Hunk, Lance and Pidge have a group chat and Lance done messed up while cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Mac and Cheese SUPPOSED to Smell Like Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming myself for this one. I was cooking and, well, I done goofed up. Oop. I also blame Plagg for encouraging me, hey at least it isn't angst, buddy.  
> This is terrible please don't take this seriously omg

**sirmemealot --- > Space Squad** **TM**

 

**sirmemealot:** hey quick question for no reason... should macncheese smell like birthday cake???

 

**Acutal Alien™** **:** Oh god what did you do???

 

**Hunkalious:** No???

 

**sirmemealot:** . . . shit

 

**Hunkalious:** OH GOD WHAT DID YOU DO??? 

 

**sirmemealot:** *runs* 

 

**Hunkalious:** I s2g Lance I will find out what you did to the poor food wtf did you do

 

**Actual Alien** **™:** You done fucked up, Lance 

**sirmemealot:** i didn’t do nothing, just might have fucked up a bit...

 

**sirmemealot:** i blame pidge tbh

 

**Actual Alien™:** wut??? r00d!!!

 

**Actual Alien™:** i am an innocent bystander, im not even home! 

 

**Actual Alien™:** i went out to have a good time and am honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

**Hunkalious:** Where are you??? And Lance, Lance we are NOT done talking aobut this

 

**sirmemealot:** aobut

 

**Actual Alien™:** aobut

 

**Hunkalious:** aobut

 

**sirmemealot:** you cant do it to yourself rookie

 

**Actual Alien™:** *cartoon voice* he can do what he wants

 

**Hunkalious:** Whatever, memes. 

 

**Hunkalious:** Lance seriously, what the heck did you do to the macncheese? 

 

**Hunkalious:** I might be able to fix this buddy

 

**Actual Alien™:** there’s no saving him, he is #hopeless

 

**sirmemealot:** *gasps* r00d! 

 

**sirmemealot:** i thought you loved me?

 

**sirmemealot:** woe is me! My gf is #r00d!

 

**sirmemealot:** tfw you gf is #r00d

 

**sirmemealot:** DDDDDD’,’,’,’,’:

 

**Actual Alien™:** what the fuck?

 

**sirmemealot:** he cry b/c he gf be mean

 

**Actual Alien™:** #imfeelingsoattackedrn

 

**sirmemealot:** gud

 

**Hunkalious:** Why are you both like this?

 

**sirmemealot:** idek how many licks is it to the tootsie center of a tootsie pop? Why is pidge dating me? why does my macncheese smell like cake??? The world may never know!

 

**Actual Alien™:** #truth

 

**Hunkalious:** Lance, I’m begging you, tell us why it smells like cake

 

**sirmemealot:** okayokayokay so you know how its me and pidges anniversary tdoda?

 

**Actual Alien™:** tdoda

 

**Hunkalious:** tdoda

 

**sirmemealot:** fuck off i’m not gonna finish if you make fun of me

 

**Actual Alien™:** sorz

 

**Hunkalious:** Sorry, sorry, please continue

 

**sirmemealot:** okay, so i was gonna surprise her with a nice dinner when she got home from class

 

**Hunkalious:** Speaking of which, aren’t you in class right now, Pidge?

 

**Actual Alien™:** technically? im sitting in the lap waiting for my prof to check out my robo, his name is Rover and i love him

 

**sirmemealot:** how could you betray me like this?

 

**Actual Alien™:** he goes “beep boop”, he is superior lance

 

**Actual Alien™:** but also AWWWW I LIKE DINNER!!!

 

**sirmemealot:** i know, bby, but you can not do the cheese and all we HAVE IN THIS DAMN APARTMENT IS FUCKING MACNCHEESE HUNK SERIOUSLY??? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING  GROCERIES???

 

**Hunkalious:** After work, man sorry!

 

**Hunkalious:** Learn how to cook outside the box!

 

**sirmemealot:** never

 

**sirmemealot:** anyway i tried to make the most out of this and so i used your gross milk pidge instead of the real milk

 

 

**Hunkalious:** Oh. My. Gosh. Lance, whyyyyyyy???

 

**sirmemealot:** cause i dont want my gf getting sick on our 1 year dude

 

**sirmemealot:** cause i love-ed youuuuuu, boo!

 

**sirmemealot:** but i realized it smelt like cake???

 

**sirmemealot:** im gonna try it

 

**Hunkalious:** No, no please don’t do that. Lance PLEASE

 

**Hunkalious:** Pidge? PIIIIDDDGGEEEE! CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND!

 

**Actual Alien™:** sorry, can’t I gotta know how this turns out. LANCE IM ABOUT TEN MINUTES FROM THE APARTMENT, CAN YOU WAIT SO I CAN FILM THIS???

 

**sirmemealot:** *mouth full of food* no?

 

**sirmemealot:** its actually really good??? 

 

**Sirmemealot:** liek it is def not the best, but its not too bad??? It has a slight aftertaste of vanilla???

 

**Hunkalious:** Why do you do this to me? Lance, why?

**Actual Alien™** _is offline_

 

**Hunkalious:** I’m leaving now, I’ve gotta answer phones, bye and I hate you Lance

 

**Sirmemealot:** love you too, buddy :* ;*

 

**Hunkalious** _ is offline _

 

**Sirmemealot** _ is offine _

 

When Pidge opened the door to their shared apartment, she was greeted with the faint smell of vanilla soy milk and the sight of a romantically set table with Kraft Mac and Cheese on two plates. 

 

She laughed as she tossed her bag onto the couch and went to meet Lance who was standing in the entryway of the dining room, holding two roses, a blue and a green one. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes at the cheesy gesture, glad that it wasn’t a red rose he was offering her.

 

“So, where’s that birthday cake you made?” She teased, grabbing the roses and setting them at her spot at the table. 

 

“Babe, why do you hurt me this way?” Lance groaned, tossing his head back and dropping his shoulders, causing Pidge to laugh.

 

“‘Cause I love you, that’s why.” She grabbed him and pulled him into a loving embrace, smiling into his chest as he grabbed on and held her close. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did this turn shippy at the end???


End file.
